heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Solving the Puzzle/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Solving the Puzzle," the forty-seventh chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman in his office, using ARI to sift through evidence.) Norman: We've only got a few more hours left to save Shaun Mars...There has to be a god damn clue somewhere! It's probably staring me in the face...this kid's gonna die, and I'm going round in circles! (Frustrated, Norman takes off the ARI glasses and sits down in his chair, and is abruptly visited by Carter Blake.) (If Ethan was not arrested, or if Ethan was arrested once and Norman turned off the camera in the interrogation room when freeing him earlier:) Blake: All packed up and ready to go? Norman: What are you talking about? Blake: The investigation's over, we know who did it. We no longer need your services anymore, Norman. So you can ride your files all the way back to Washington. I'd be lying if I said I was gonna miss you. Norman: The investigation isn't over, you have absolutely nothing on Mars! Blake: Mars is guilty. Case closed. Anyway, it's no concern of yours now, you're off the case. So pack up and fuck off. Norman: Blake...You are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshole! Blake: I'll take that as a compliment. Honestly I don't give a shit what you think. I've found the Origami Killer, everyone's happy, end of story. Have a nice trip back, Norman. (Blake leaves the office.) (If Norman did not turn off the camera when freeing Ethan:) Blake: You let Ethan Mars go, you fuck! Norman: ...What are you talking about? Blake: Asshole, you fucked up! You forgot about the camera in the interrogation room! We got it all on film! Norman: Mars is innocent. He is not the Origami Killer. Blake: You're suspended, Jayden. The order's on its way. I had you pegged from day one, you son of a bitch. You'll have all the time in the world to use your fucking glasses in prison. I hope you'll have fun. (Blake storms out of the office.) (After Blake leaves, Norman sits back down, beginning to suffer from Triptocaine withdrawal. He takes a vial from his pocket and takes some of the drug, alleviating his symptoms for the moment.) Norman: The killer's name is here....somewhere in this data, I just have to find it - find it before it's too late! (Norman puts the ARI glasses back on and is greeted by the barman.) Barman: Oh, one last thing, sir...you should be careful not to overindulge in you-know-what...it can be dangerous. Very dangerous. It'll end up killing you if you're not careful. (From off-screen.) That would be most unfortunate, sir. (From this point, Norman must look through all of the evidence he has collected up to this point. He can die if he takes too long. He can also give up at any time.) (If Norman chooses to close ARI and give up:) Norman: I can't go on...I can't go on... (Norman sits at his desk shaking his head in shame, ending the chapter.) (If Norman looks at the video of his fight with the Origami Killer in the Blue Lagoon:) Norman: ARI was in record mode when I was fighting with the killer. Perhaps there's something on it. (If Norman watches the video and pauses at any frame where the killer's watch is not visible:) Norman: The sword was already in Paco's office...It's got nothing to do with the killer. (If Norman pauses at a frame where the killer's watch is visible:) Norman: Gold watch...I'm sure I've seen this before somewhere. (Norman remembers the watch he saw on Charlene's desk in "Welcome, Norman.") The watch they give for promotions to lieutenant....the killer is a cop! (If Norman looks at the gun used to kill Paco Mendez, provided he found it earlier:) Norman: The gun the killer left at the Blue Lagoon...Perhaps there's some way of tracing its history. (If Norman analyzes the gun:) Norman: Impounded in a police case five years ago...The gun is still supposed to be in police custody. Who checked it out - if not a cop? (If Norman successfully tore the killer's coat pocket during their earlier fight, and looks at the gas receipts:) Norman: Two receipts from the same gas station...Might be near the killer's home. (If Norman analyzes the gas receipts:) Norman: Mmmm...that doesn't get us anywhere. (If Norman looks at the "Killer is or was a cop" clue:) Norman: Looks like the killer is a cop...Carter Blake! That would explain the dead-end investigation and his desire to frame Ethan Mars! (If Norman chooses to accuse Blake and found the clue about the gold watch:) (Norman walks to Blake.) Norman: Show me your left wrist. Blake: What? Norman: Your left wrist. (Blake shows his left wrist.) Norman: The killer's got the same gold watch. Blake: Yeah and so does every cop in this precinct whose made Lieutenant... so does every person who's ever bought one in some shitty mall... What's your fucking point? Norman: It's a pretty odd coincidence... Blake: What are you trying to say, Norman? Are you accusing me of being the Origami Killer? (If Norman chooses "No":) Norman: No... No, of course not... Blake: You know what Norman? Sometimes I think you have absolutely no fucking idea of what you're talking about. Now get outta my face. Some of us have real work to do here. (Norman gets back to his office and continues the investigation.) (If Norman chooses "Yes":) Norman: Yeah, I think you're the killer, Carter. Blake: Watch your fucking mouth, Norman. You're about to make the biggest mistake in your life... (If Norman chooses "Retract":) Norman: Huh, I... I don't have any proof yet. But you're my number one suspect, Carter. Blake: Pleased to hear it. Come and see me when you've found some proof. Now get outta my face. Some of us have real work to do here. Fucking asshole... (Norman gets back to his office and continues the investigation.) (If Norman chooses "Confirm", or if he didn't find the clue about the gold watch if Norman chose to accuse Blake:) Norman: Lieutenant Carter Blake, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used as evidence against you in a court of law. Blake: 'Norman, you should be locked up. You're a fucking lunatic. ''(Norman is in Leighton Perry's office.) '''Leighton Perry: Jesus Christ, Jayden! You completely off your head? Accusing Lieutenant Blake of being the Origami Killer? Norman: I have proof, Captain. Leighton Perry: Your proof is a load of bull, Norman! All you have is a load of crack pot theories! I'm taking you off the case. Pack your bags and go back to Washington. Your superiors will hear about all this, believe me! (Norman leaves Perry's office in shame, ending the chapter.) (If Norman chooses to investigate further:) (If Norman geoanalyzes the gas station receipts:) Norman: The killer lives in this zone. 342 people live around there...Not good enough, I'm going to have to find a means of identifying the killer more precisely. (If Norman geoanalyzes the "Killer is or was a cop" clue after geoanalyzing the gas station receipts:) Norman: A cop...there's only one cop in that geoprofiling zone. Got you! He owns a warehouse on the docks...if I'm wrong, Shaun Mars is dead. (Norman removes the ARI glasses and leaves the precinct, passing Blake at his desk, who watches after him suspiciously. If Ethan stole a taxi to escape from the police in "On the Loose," the chapter will end here. If he was arrested in that chapter but Norman freed him, the phone on Blake's desk will ring.) Blake: Are you sure it's the right car? At the docks? Call in the SWAT team - oh, and I'll need a chopper...Today? Of course I'll need it today, you fucking imbecile! (Blake hangs up and continues working on his computer, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts